


End of the Tunnel

by Fearmongering



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Afterlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmongering/pseuds/Fearmongering
Summary: prompt: Angeal waiting in the lifestream for each of his friends.





	End of the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013.

Angeal watched. Angeal has watched for a very long time; He could watch and see and feel everything, if he so wished it, return to the planet to be reborn again as he was meant to be, but he was not ready yet.

Not yet.

There were others like this in the Lifestream, others who were not yet ready- Those who could not let go of their sense of self, those who may have not finished or achieved what they desired most- But for Angeal, he was not ready because he was waiting, waiting for those he had left behind to come and join him.

Zack had been first- His poor, brave hero to the very end student that had been brought to this point due to the fault of others, of Angeal's own choices included. He had reached down to bring him up, to pull him into a safe embrace and away from all of the pain and hurt. It was short and it was over, and he would never have to feel that again- The burden of a hero passed on to others.

Angeal promises to watch over the new wielder of the Buster as closely as Zack would.

Others come during this time as well- Many, even more so with the plate falling and Meteor looming overhead. Angeal gives them his time, listens to them and helps them though, lets them pass and watches the world end beneath and above him. The lifestream is everywhere, Angeal can be everywhere.

Sephiroth moves though the lifestream as well, or what was once Sephiroth. It never comes near him, and Angeal keeps his distance. There is nothing he can do while the Monster has a hold on the man.

While Genesis sleeps Angeal watches over him- When he wakes, in a world much different than what he had left, his friend is still the same. Eveantually his time comes to him naturally, a gift from his Goddess indeed; His soul leaves his old body and greets Angeal as if he were new again, as if they had never fought that fateful night in the training room.

Angeal buries his face against red hair as his arms envelop the man, so he cannot see how wet his eyes are. 

Then they both wait, after that- Wait watch, the world rebuilding itself as it always has, resilient even in the face of man. The darkness is cut out of the lifestream bit by bit, with each unsuccessful attempt and with each person that starts forgetting the name. 

Until finally the only ones that do remember, no longer have a place on Gaia. 

It is then Angeal can see Sephiroth in the midst of blackness, silver in the darkness shining brighter and brighter. The time comes, Zack and Genesis are beside him when he pulls the man out, breaking the friend he had always known was there from the madness that had taken over him. She does not let him go easily, but neither do they, and Jenova's hold is finally weak enough that Sephiroth- the man who they had known as their friend, who had emotions just like the rest of them, had been shown how to show them by the other three- was finally with them again. 

They don't wait to take turns to pull him in. All three of them stay close as he who was once oppressed and made weak by madness regains his strength again. Angeal may not have a physical body, may not have a beating heart but his still leaps with joy when Sephiroth opens his eyes and calls him by name.

Then, they can go. Go to the afterlife where they belong.


End file.
